The Bodyguard
by flarey phoenix
Summary: The duties of a princess are hard... especially when you have to marry someone you don't love... even more so when the one you do love is your bodyguard until the ceremony is complete. BrainyXRoxy
1. Chapter 1

**SHE'S NOT A MARY SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran her though the test IN YOUR FACES! Anyway, for all those who hate me or dislike my stories, DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING!! I'll just laugh at you, further more; Roxy is MY character and shall be in the stories which I want her to be in.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legion of Superheroes**

Chapter1-duties

Roxy's POV

"Every princess has a very horrible duty, which is of course marrying some doofus prince to save something... man I hate my status problems"

Nobodies POV

"You highness! What are you doing here?" a female Zorainian asked bowing her head

"Stop that." She stated and the girl looked up "I'm here to enjoy the city, can't I do that?"

"Of course you highness... it was silly of me to ask such a question." And she dove into the water as Roxy sighed 'why am I a princess?' she wondered solemnly and sat down putting her webbed feet in the glistening silvery water of Nanguala watching her people dance in the soft current, it was always so peaceful there, a city of water constantly flowing with grace beauty and culture, even the rocks had style with wavy lines and swirls carved by expert craftsmen in the city. But it was not always like this, no... Once fires raged and consumed the people, it happened before she was born but the tales past down though generations all marked with death and hate with one name on their tongues 'Coluans' hearing their name was enough to make her boil with anger wanting to blow something up. Sadly the peace that she loved too much was disturbed by a frightened shriek and then a loud explosion followed by the alarms... they were under attack.

"PRINCESS!" a male called

"HALLAIN GET INSIDE!" she yelled back jumping into the water as everyone disappeared into the shelters she created a large cyclone of water and wind that collided with the vessel above the city she scowled when it didn't falter and tried water and fire mixed into a tornado of elements which intern did nothing, she was starting to tire as everything she tried wouldn't work. Then a flash of light contacted the surface of the water sending tons of electric bolts though her skin and her world turned black. She awoke in her fathers arms and he smiled down at her and set her on her feet, the moment her eyesight came back reality hit her like that electric blast... the Coluans had attacked once again this time ten of them stood in front of them... 'Big mistake.' She thought and tired to crush them but her powers weren't working

"Your powers will not work her princess; one of my men has cut them off." The leader sneered "now surrender the city." He instructed

"There has to be another way, how about a truce?" the kind offered

"A... truce?" he asked uncertainly

"Of course, when you are in danger we will assist and when we are you can assist, and to make the truce final... you can pick the last bit."

"... hmm, your princess, she's very strong... she will stay with us on Colu as the second in commands wife." He sneered thinking he had the old king Roxy's eyes widened

"Oh HELL no!" she stated she wasn't marrying no Coluan. Her father pulled her aside

"Dearest daughter, you know how much you mean to me, you are all I have left of your mother, this city is also dear to me... please you must do this, for the good of your planet." He stated and she scowled

"They're monsters, they feed on hate and misery!" she stated all to loudly and the leader scowled at her "please father don't make me do this." She begged and he took her back in front of the Coluans

"I'm sorry... it's a deal." He said sadly and she growled turning into a blue wolf and turning on her father

"YOU'RE SORRY!?" She roared and was pulled off him and made to turn back allowing him to stand slightly fearful of his own daughter (that must be bad)

"Well then, one of my men will be assigned to guard the girl until the ceremony, if anything happens this city shall burn once again, do you understand?" he asked

"Understood." The king sighed as Roxy broke free of the grasp and dashed to her room.

"Querl Dox, you are assigned to guard her." He stated and a small blonde haired Coluan made his way through

"Yes sir." He stated annoyed at the others who were making nasty comments about is size so he turned bigger "any more comments?" he asked them and they shut up as quickly as they started so he turned small again

"Follow the girl." He ordered and Querl nodded and walked off after the princess. When he reached her door he heard strange music, it sounded angry filled with hate, he immediately felt sorry for the girl then shook his head to clear it 'where did that come from?' he wondered then knocked on

"GO AWAY!" she yelled angrily

"I'm here under orders!" he called back and she opened the door, he could tell she'd cried her eyes were red

"What!?" she asked/yelled

"I'm here to protect you until the ceremony." He answered slightly shocked at her outburst

"Fine come in." She growled and walked into her room and he followed standing at the door as she closed it "you're a little short to be a Coluan aren't you?" she asked and he rolled his optics

"I get that ALL the time, but no I'm not, I wasn't made on Colu." He answered

"What?" she asked confused

"They took me from my home... I was turned into one of them." He explained and immediately her eyes widened as her mind caught glimpses of memory of a human boy being tortured while awake... the sounds of pain as wires converted his skin into green metal and replaced organs with machinery then it went blank as she ran into the bathroom. He sighed hearing sounds of her emptying her stomach into the toilet; he walked though and patted her back

"I don't think you should have looked into that one." He said quietly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-Equinox

"So... princess eh?" Querl asked trying to break the ice

"Yep... unfortunately." She sighed and led down on her bed

"Why unfortunately?" he asked with confusion

"My duties... they always make me have to do what I don't want too... so how come you're so nice?" she asked confused and he grinned

"As you already know, I wasn't always a Coluan, fortunately they left some of the old me behind, i'm still the trouble making kid I always was." He chuckled and she laughed

"Trouble makin eh?" she asked grinning and he nodded

"All sorts of stuff, small mines on the ship that explode under the other officers feet, erm... exploding powder, fire alarms, water bombs, stuff like that." He smirked

"Wow, I've played tons more tricks." She smirked slyly

"Enlighten me." He smiled

"Well... I once clogged up the entire city... with weird goo... I messed up the currents, created whirlpools, tricked people with my other form." She explained

"Other form?" he asked tilting his head to the side, she smiled and placed her necklace securely around her neck allowing her to transform into her human form. "Interesting" He frowned.

"My mother... she was human, although she was killed by your people... i still learned a lot from her." She smiled and opened the small pendent that revealed a small blue bubble that shone in mid air creating a picture of her mother

"You're people have some fascinating trinkets." He observed

"This one was from her for my third birthday... the day she died." She sighed

"Well for what it's worth, i'm sorry. I never had anything to do with the raid of your planet, I wasn't even one of the Coluans at that point, and apparently it was one of their greatest defeats; defeating the great Zorainian race." He exaggerated making her smile.

"So... wanna tour of the city?" she offered

"Certainly." He agreed and the got up and walked out the room to be confronted by two Coluans

"Where are you and the pipsqueak going Princess?" the largest one spoke cockily and she glared at them silencing them

"If I were you I'd hold my vocal processors, anymore chattering in that disrespectful way and I'll just be obliged to crush you into teeny tiny pieces of scrap metal." She growled meaning every word of it.

"You couldn't Princess." The smaller one smirked and he felt his systems crunching in her gaze

"Wanna bet?" she asked whilst constricting his vital systems with her mind

"Stop this!" the larger one ordered as the smallest fell to the floor like he was bowing, she switched her concentration to the larger mech in front of her and a few seconds passed and he was gasping and clutching at his chest as his vital systems began crushing.

"Princess, stop." Querl instructed and she broke the mind cast and looked at him confused "I think you did enough damage." He grinned

"I could do worse." She spoke dangerously

"Let's just take that tour shall we." He spoke nervously and walked off; she followed... after she slammed the two Coluans into the wall. The first stop was the thrown room

"This would be the gigantic waterfall that randomly appeared one day... I can't remember who formed it." She shrugged and he chuckled

"Quite the tour guide aren't you." He smiled and she shrugged

"I normally have my fun outside the walls of the city." She grinned deviously "wanna go?" she asked

"You sure we can get passed the guards?" he asked frowning and she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dark corner

"Don't make a noise." She instructed and let his hand go. She lifted her hands up into the air making a glowing orb of gold envelope them and teleport them outside the walls of the city.

"Wow." He breathed

"Shush." She spoke quickly and quietly as she put her finger to her lips and pointed out the bushes "not out yet." She grinned and looked up, she clicked her fingers and a small hole appeared in the rock "they should really make this princess proof." She smirked and climbed through. He followed clumsily and fell as he got out, "you ok?" she asked giggling

"Yeah." He grinned and stood up to see a shocking sight; her long lilac dress had been replaced by a skin tight lilac suit that showed her cleavage, the locket hung proudly around her tanned neck; her clothes were a one piece suit with black boots that attatched on, also she wore black gloves that reached the top of her arms. "How'd you...?" he asked

"Change?" she asked and he nodded "morphing." She smiled "hold my hand." She instructed and he did as he was told as she walked through the golden bars and into the forest. "I'd explain but i'm afraid it would take a while." She sighed then let go of his hand. "So... you have a nickname?" she asked absentmindedly

"Brainy." He answered and she smiled

"I like it." She grinned "fits." And he smirked

"You?" he asked

"Just call me Roxy... except for in public, then it's Princess." She advised and he nodded

"Understood. So where is you like to go out here?" he asked looking round the forest weirdly

"Come with me, it's about to start." She grinned and he followed her through the dark forest to a small hill that overlooked everything.

"Pardon me for asking but... what's about to happen?" he asked and she grinned

"Sit down and watch." She smiled and sat leaning on a rock as he did the same and watched. They waited for a few seconds before a brilliant blast of colour erupted from the sky, rainbows of lights trickled throughout the dark blues and purples of the atmosphere

"What's going on?" he asked

"The Equinox." She grinned as the wind howled a soft tune that picked up with the pounding of feet that went with a beat; it was like the forest was alive. The lights shone down and hit the grass, each time a light hit a lilac erupted from the ground giving the air a sweet scent. Nanguala really was a planet of beauty and wonder, so many occurrences that he would have never seen on Colu. He looked to his left where the most unlikely princess ever sat in wonder of the sight in front of her

"How many times have you seen this?" he asked

"Every birthday." She smiled

"It's your birthday?!" he asked shocked

"Uh huh, why?" she asked

"Heh, tomorrow it's mine." He smiled "well, happy birthday." He grinned "for your present...erm... AH HA!" he grinned and plucked a small lilac flower and handed it to her "to you, your royal highness." He mocked a bow

"Thank you." She smiled curtsying back and laughing

"... So what's that banging noise?" he asked and she smiled

"Moraongos, they have this weird dance thing on the Equinox, also the wind howls in a way that make it sound like a song." She smiled and clicked her fingers making a small harp appear that was made from one whole shell that seemed expertly crafted

"You play instruments?" he asked

"I'm needed to, Violin, Harp, Ocarina (real instrument Japanese origin), Piano, ooh and the Flute." She grinned and played a few notes as the wind howled back in respond as the drumming continued in the pattern off 'Clap...clap.. clap clap clap, Clap' a few clicking noises and Crickets chirps could be heard adding to the orchestra of animals and nature as she provoked the winds tuned howling.

"How are you doing that?" he asked confused

"Nanguala is alive, listen to the songs, I just move them along." She explained as a glorious song that sounded like a wolf howling a midnight serenade span throughout the threes and lit up the sky in a rainbow of dancing lights (like the northern lights only brighter and more colourful)

"Very interesting." He smiled and listened to the tune as it carried over the winds and across the City alerting her father of where she was; he smiled and listened to the beautiful melody, didn't mind where she was... as long as she was safe. A few hours passed and the music had dimmed to the low drum like sounds from the Moraongos. They'd both sat down as she rested her arms

"Like it?" she asked

"It was very... entrancing." He smiled and she picked up her small present and put it in her hair

"We should head back to the city, it's really late." She smiled and stood up dusting her clothes of the grass and leaves.

"It's 9:34 and 46 seconds PM." He informed her

"Meaning late." She grinned and he nodded as she took him back into the city without being noticed once... except for two prying red eyes that glinted with darkness and hate. When inside the hall way they got into her room quickly without being seen by the still unconscious Coluan guards

"Oh man that was too easy." Roxy grinned

"Ehem." A voice alerted her, She span round to see her father sat on her bed with an annoyed look on his face

"Erm... hi." She laughed nervously

"Ooh busted." Brainy grinned

"Roxanne I know you love this time of the year but it's dangerous out there." He scolded

"Not really, the animals are in tune with nature so they're to busy with the ritual." She countered

"The Coluan Prince is getting suspicious." Mariza frowned

"...Why?" she asked confused

"Because you choose to spend the time you have with your bodyguard." He answered and Brainy frowned

"I can explain to them if they like, I would have gone alone... body guard remember?" she asked grinning whilst thinking '_HA I found a loophole!_'

"Flower." He stated dryly

"What?" She asked confused

"The flower in your hair... where did you get it?" he asked suspiciously

"That would be me Sir; I gave it to her as a birthday present." Brainy spoke nervously and Mariza frowned

"You know what they'll do if anything is going on." He stated seriously

"... I understand." She bowed her head "but we're friends." She defended

"Sir I guarantee my feelings towards your daughter are strictly professional." He spoke seriously

"Keep it that way; we don't want anymore blood spilled in this city." Mariza frowned "you too Roxanne." He warned her

"No worries dude-I mean dad." She grinned "just friends." She assured and he nodded and walked out the room then shook his head at the guards

"Idiots don't know her true power... I feel sorry for any Coluan that crosses her." He mumbled and walked back to the thrown room. Back inside the room

"Well that was embarrassing." She grinned nervously

"Yep; I'll be outside if you need me." He smiled and she nodded as he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mora romance

"Ehem" a voice cleared its throat and Brainy looked up to see the king

"Your highness." He bowed his head

"Will you let me through please?" he asked but Brainy coughed and shook his head "why not?" he asked

"Well... the princess has told me not to let anyone in as she is... changing." He answered

"Understood, I'll wait here then." He smiled and Brainy nodded

"Permission to speak freely sir?" he asked and the king nodded "If you don't mind me asking Sir but... what made you think me and your daughter... erm... had feelings for each other?" he asked nervously and the king sighed

"She hasn't been that open with anyone but me since her mother died, she loved her mother very much, as did I, but since her death she concealed herself in her room and only came out when it suited her... I just thought something was going on because she actually talked to someone other than the family servant and me. It was peculiar that she chose a Coluan to open up to." He explained, Brainy wasn't that smart on the 'relationship' protocols but he was no idiot, he knew that if someone like that... acted like that with a guy from a race she despised, something was going on.

"Are you positive Sir?" he asked

"You didn't know did you?" he smiled

"Not really, I shall respect my duties and keep everything strictly professional; you have my word your highness." He bowed

"I'll hold you to that one." He grinned

"OK BRAINY YOU CAN LET HIM IN NOW!" she yelled from inside

"How'd you... oh wait... never mind, go on in sir." He nodded as Mariza smirked and walked in.

"Ah you're ready." He smiled at his daughter who wore a long blue skirt with a cut up the side, two metal bracelets and a blue tube-top

"Yeah, the ceremony waits for no-one, not even royalty." She grinned and he noticed the flower hadn't left her hair

"So... you like him?" he asked

"Who?" she asked as she put something in the trash

"Your bodyguard." He answered and she stood stiff and made the room sound proof

"Why do you ask that?" she asked

"Well for one, you've practically become best friends with him in a matter of a day, and you haven't spoken to anyone for a very long time, with the exception of the servant and me." He spoke raising an eyebrow "also, the flower is still in your hair." He grinned

"Look dad, friends only and that's how it's going to stay." She spoke clearly and he held his hands up in a mock surrender

"Ok-ok just don't let that Rylox find out anything, he'll kill him." He sighed and stood up

"He could try." She spoke "I'd crush him where he stood." She growled dangerously

"How, one of them devised a machine that blocks out your powers remember?" he asked

"...Understood." she sighed

"You can like him... just... not in public." He winked and she shook her head and laughed

"So... even if I did like him, you'd let me two time with my bodyguard?" she asked grinning

"That kid out there has more manners than all the Coluans put together, so... yeah sure, why not?" he grinned and she shrugged

"Well, it's not like I do like him." She sighed and he smirked

"Ok then. Come on honey, let's go." He smiled and she un-sound proofed the room. They both walked out the door to find a very confused Brainy

"What's up?" Roxy asked

"Well, normally my audio sensors can pick up anything... why couldn't I hear what as going on?" he asked and she chuckled

"I sound-proofed the room Brainy, privet conversations." She informed him and he nodded

"I understand... but how'd you do it?" he asked and she tapped her head

"My lil secret" She grinned and her dad cleared his throat "sorry. Well come on then Brainy, we have a ceremony to go to." She smiled

"I'm invited?" he asked shocked

"Of course you're invited, remember... where I go, you go." she grinned and he shook his head and smiled

"It'd be an honour to attend." He bowed his head. When they arrived in the big area over-looking a large spring that was surrounded by one giant waterfall, "this is..." he couldn't actually find the words.

"Is the spring of Mora, the water spirit." She smiled

"So this is what the ceremony is about?" he asked smiling

"Yep, well then let's go take our seats." The king smiled and led him up a flight of stairs. Immediately after they sat down Brainy became nervous "what's the matter?" he asked

"Rylox." He answered and he looked across to see the murderous glare from the Coluan prince

"He wouldn't dare try anything with all of the most powerful Zorainians present." He smiled

"No, I need to tell you something."

"Go on." He frowned

"I was the one to invent the machine that stops your powers." He sighed and the king frowned

"I forgive you but is there any way to turn it off?" he asked

"... Yeah, but I'll take a while and I doubt Rylox is in a way to just let me take the machine off of him." He sighed

"Hmm, maybe you could tell him that it was defective and could explode at any minute." He grinned and Brainy frowned

"...That... is actually a good idea, and the big idiot would most likely fall for it as well." He smirked

"Well it's decided then; get the machine away from him... after the ceremony." The king smiled and Brainy nodded

"Yes sir." He bowed his head. Roxy looked around and sighed, she'd done this tons of times; so... why was she nervous now? She thought for a few seconds and a beautiful instrument appeared, Brainy analysed it as a flute of some kind. He watched as her hand went over her locket then removed it, the moment she did her whole figure changed, her skin turned pale blue, her hair became one long purple fin, and her fringe became two light blue flaps with six white circles on each one. Her arms, stomach, face and legs gained small scratch-like black stripes. A golden gem appeared on her forehead and two purple gems appeared on her chest area. (There's a pic on Deviant art somewhere) Brainy actually was speechless. Mariza grinned at the shell-shocked android.

"Keep your optics under control Querl, Rylox won't be a happy chappy if he see's you oogling his fiancé." He smirked as Brainy immediately frowned at him.

"I wasn't oogling her as you say, I was only interested in how she transforms" He defended

"Uh huh" Mariza spoke unconvinced. "Now be quiet and watch it." He smiled and Brainy nodded

"Yes sir." He smiled and watched with interest. On the other side of the area...

"He's too close to her." Rylox growled

"What does it matter if he is, he is her bodyguard?" the king asked dryly

"She's MINE!" he growled

"And he understands that very much, but if you wish, after the wedding we will... offline him or something." The king sighed "that way your precious property to be won't be whisked away by an annoying little rat." He spoke

"Finally, I hate the little buggar. He's such a smart alic." He growled

"Well then it's settled, the execution will be right after the wedding." The king smiled sickly. In the centre of the area Roxy stopped, hearing the whole conversation struck something; she just wanted to control that water below her and drown the hateful assholes

"Sorry son's of glitches." She growled. Mariza frowned and thought cast over to her '_is there something wrong?_' he asked and she frowned

'_They're planning on killing him after the wedding dad, apparently he's too close_.' She growled

'_I'll warn him_.' And she nodded and got on with the ceremony

"Is something the matter?" Brainy asked

"They think your too close to my daughter, after the wedding... they're planning on... killing you." He informed him and Brainy gulped

"Ah... I better get that machine away from him quickly then." He spoke calmly but really, he knew he couldn't take the big oaf and his father, he may be smart, but he just wasn't a fighter.

"Yes you should, ohh here comes the good part." He smiled and Brainy smiled slightly and continued to watch. Roxy put down the instrument and dove down into the water below. As soon as she did the water began to glow multicoloured reflecting off the white walls and waterfalls.

"What's going on?" Brainy asked

"Watch." The King grinned and five shoots of water appeared and formed into a figure, a figure of a woman. The woman was actually glowing. She opened her mouth and spoke

"_My dear people, I bless this grand city of water, and greatly appreciate this ceremony held every year in my remembrance, may wisdom and peace guide you like the ever flowing water of this city of beauty. And may all my children live a peaceful and wonderful live." _She spoke in a goddess like voice

"Who is that?" Brainy asked

"Mora." Mariza answered as the being shone brightly and disappeared back into the spring bringing Roxy back up onto the small area above centre of the spring. She bowed as everyone cheered

"That was... very different." Brainy smiled

"A lot different to your planets ways I assume." Mariza smiled

"You have that correct." He frowned and Mariza grinned

"Well, now we move onto a different event, Roxanne may not like dancing but that girl shall dance, we have a ball planned for her birthday, even though it was yesterday we shall still celebrate." He informed him and he chuckled

"She doesn't strike me as the kind to dance." He smiled and Mariza grinned

"She's not, but many men of the city would give anything just to get a dance with that girl." He smirked

"...No comment." Brainy grinned

"Thought so." Mariza smiled and Roxy appeared in front of them in human form

"Whoa!" Brainy yelped and almost fell over as she laughed and kept him upright

"Sorry." She giggled.

"Come on Roxanne, dance time." Mariza grinned and she grabbed onto a pole

"No, you can't make me." She growled and clenched tighter as Brainy chuckled

"Yeah, she ain't a dancer." He shook his head as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"No kiddin." She narrowed her eyes. About an hour later they'd actually convinced her to go... they didn't know how but they did it.

"Get the machine off of him now." Mariza instructed Brainy and he nodded and walked over to Rylox

"What do you want squirt?" he asked nastily

"Unfortunately the machine to block the princess's powers is faulty, I need to make adjustments or it will explode taking you with it." He replied emotionlessly

"Ugh can't you do anything right pipsqueak?" the king asked annoyed "give him the damn device." He growled and Rylox unclipped it and threw it into Brainy's hands

"Thank you." He spoke through gritted teeth then walked over to Mariza smirking deviously "told you he'd fall for it." He grinned and he chuckled

"Yep, now what I want you to do is modify it, but get Roxanne's help, she needs to know so she can act like her powers have actually been blocked." He explained

"Understood." He smiled and went to find her. He found her stood by a window depressed "Roxy?" he asked

"What?" she asked

"I have here, the device that's been blocking your powers." He smiled and held it up

"Oh my word; come with me." She hurried and phased them through the wall and into the garden

"I need your help." He smirked

"You built it, didn't you?" she asked frowning

"Yes I did, but i'm sorry I was made to." He apologised

"Oh I don't blame you, now how can I help?" she grinned, he tried his hardest not to compliment on how she looked and he was doing a bloody good job at it too; her dress had a light blue corset with black striped patterns on it, that connected to a long lilac cloth that hung form a golden sapphire encrusted belt with a ruby in the middle, and a long white silk skirt finished the look off as her hair was in a half bun with the rest of her hair wavy and left down with a golden grown with emeralds and sapphires in the gold making it shine, her eyes had light blue eye-shadow on with blue lip-gloss.

"You have to act like your powers are still blocked, and give me an idea on how to make the big oaf think they are." He frowned and she smiled

"Done and done, I'll just act like you never said anything." She smiled

"That may help... but if they do kill me, please don't let them." He begged and she grinned

"Wouldn't dream of it." She smiled "now come on, wanna dance?" she asked smirking and he shook his head

"I'd be honoured Princess." He bowed and she laughed as she curtsied and phased back inside. Rylox narrowed his optics as his so called property danced with the runt of the race.

"Why don't you go and ask her then?" the Coluan king sighed

"I can't dance, none of our kind can, how can _he_?" he spat with distaste

"We did take him from a planet that did actually dance." He rolled his optics

"Why didn't we delete his memories of that then?"

"His intelligence was necessary to us, so we kept it, now stop whining and we can offline him after the wedding but for now we leave him, she'll only kill the entire race if we do it now." He growled and Rylox shut up.

"So, you dance?" she grinned and he chuckled

"My mother thought it'd be a laugh to have me dance so yeah..." he answered

"Ah, with us it's a natural thing." She grinned. Mariza shook his head smiling to himself...

"If only this wedding wasn't happening." He sighed and watched as his daughter dance with her 'friend'.

"Princess?" Brainy asked

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you dance with your fiancée?" he asked

"Well for one, I'd rather dance with you since you're not forcing me to be your slave for life, and two, he doesn't deserve it." She smiled

"What made me deserve it?" he asked frowning

"You've not been mean to me, you've had the best manners ever towards my dad and you joined me last night watching the Equinox, you've deserved it." She smiled softly

"Understood." He smiled

"Loosen up a bit, you may be in public, but the only ones here that aren't having a good time is the massive idiot and his dad, you can have fun." She winked and he grinned and spun her round

"That fun enough?" he asked and she laughed

"Maybe" She grinned. A slow song came on and she smiled

"I dunno about this one." He frowned

"Come on, only friends remember?" she asked

"Yeah, just friends." He smiled and brought her closer. She put her arms round his neck as he put his round her waist. Mariza smiled softly '_there is no way those two are just friends._' He thought to himself. When the song had finished she moved away from him and smiled. "I'm sure that after that... your father will be suspicious." He grinned

"No doubt about that." She smiled and they sat down "don't worry Brainy; they try anything and I will crush them where they stand." She assured

"It's not that... look I have to go." He sighed and stood up "by the way, you look amazing." He smiled and disappeared into the crowd as she sighed sadly; the guy was so... mysterious yet charming.

**For all the Zorainian language wanna learners, Mora means Water XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok, you take this little ball here, and these two pads then just throw the ball then make it bounce off the pads," Roxy explained a game of Bubble bounce to Brainy.

"Erm... ok," he frowned then took the pad. They both clipped the pads onto their hands then Roxy launched the bubble into the air and whacked it towards Brainy who then made it re-bound back to her.

"Good," she grinned then made the bubble float

"Cheater," he narrowed his optics as she grinned

"You got it, flaunt it," she laughed "you don't know who your messing with," she grinned

"I think I do," he smirked

"Yeah right, you are SOO out," she laughed then launched it making it splash right in his face "told ya!" she giggled and he wiped his face, then smirked deviously and advanced toward her. She frowned then read his mind then grinned

"Come ere you!" he went to grab her but she practically danced around him

"You're messin with the best ere," she teased then dodged him again, he was about to grab her again but stopped in his tracks when he saw what she was doing, she was congregating a large bubble in her hands, with a devious look on her face, he gulped.

"Mercy?" he held his hands up and she smirked evilly then walked over to him

"Poor widdle Brainy, over-powered by a girl," she grinned and he grabbed her arms making her drop the water ball out of shock

"Not quite my dear, Princess." He smirked slyly

"Uhh..." she bit her bottom lip, then she smirked and phased right out of his grasp "catch me if you can," she laughed as he chased her. Finally she gave him mercy and stopped... unfortunately, he didn't stop in time and they both tumbled to the floor and burst in a fit of giggles, which subsided slowly as he looked down at her, her breathing quickened slowly as she looked up at him. Subconsciously they found themselves inching closer and closer until

"Ehem!" and they jumped apart to see Mariza smirking at them

"Uhhh..." they both gulped and he shook his head mumbling about hormonal teens.

"Roxanne, you have a job to do... go do it." The king frowned and she made a quick retreat back into the palace.

"Sir I-

-no worries Querl, just... don't get her hopes up... I don't want to see her heart-broken" he sighed then put a hand on the young androids shoulder "go for it kiddo," he smiled "now if you excuse me... there seems to be a problem with the east waterfall," and he walked off as Brainy stood there looking stunned... then he ran off to find the girl he was supposed to be protecting.

He walked through the halls being led by serene music; he was led into a large room, with apparently great acoustics as the notes flowed perfectly.

"Wow..." Brainy commented as the blue haired female playing blushed as she closed the lid on the gorgeous shell-like designed piano and stood up

"Thanks," she replied smiling "sorry about... ditching ya..." she apologised sheepishly

"No problem," he smiled then walked closer; standing next to her "wanna play together?" he asked smiling and she blushed and sat back down

"Sure," she smiled and he sat next to her then cracked his knuckle joints as she giggled. She placed her slender, webbed fingers on the keys and began playing again as he picked up the notes and played along with her,

"Roxy?" he asked whilst playing

"Hmmm?"

"Do you... erm...want to, go outside the city again?" he asked and she looked at him smiling

"Sure... when?" she asked curiously as he smiled

"Now," he answered and stood up and took her hand pulling her up with him. Unfortunately, he underestimated his strength and her weight, cause she ended up, pressed up against him, with her hands on his chest and her face centimetres away from his. They both froze,

"Uhh..." she gulped

"...Sorry," he mumbled and let go of her

"N-no problem" she blushed and looked at the floor "so... are we goin out?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," he smiled and she held out her hand as he clothes changed to the purple outfit. He took her hand then found himself in the forest.

"Damn I love it out here," she smiled then looked up frowning "strange..." she tilted her head

"What?" he asked

"It's about to rain," she spoke

"Why's that strange?" he asked confused

"It rarely rains on this planet... we have all the water we need so... it's very rare," she smiled softly

"Erm, Roxy?" he asked

"Hmm?" she responded

"You've still got the tiara on," he smirked and she quickly took it off then scowled at it

"I hate this thing," she sighed and teleported it back to her room then sat down on a rock as it started to drizzle.

"Why?" he asked

"It means I have to do stuff I don't want to," she spoke sadly

"Like what?" he asked sitting next to her

"Prime example, the Marriage... i'm too young to be married... Marriage is supposed to be for love, not for politics... and certainly not for peace," she spoke, luckily it was raining... because she was doing something she'd never thought she would... she was crying.

"Is that you or the rain?" he asked motioning to the wetness on her cheeks

"The rain," she lied and he sighed. "I just wanna be free, Brainy... not to be caged like a wild animal... that's not who I am," she whispered

"Being caged isn't fun... I can see your point," he spoke

"How are you caged?" she asked frowning as she rubbed her eyes without him noticing.

"The hive-mind see's all... it's like being captured with no escape," he explained quietly

"Brainy... can't you... separate yourself from it?" she asked concerned

"I could... but it'd hurt," he shrugged

"It'd be worth it," she smiled softly as a small smile appeared on his face

"Yeah... I suppose it would," he agreed

"Hey, look... it appears we have an audience," she spoke smiling, he turned around then looked down to see a small purple furry creature that resembled a cat

"What is that thing?" he asked frowning and she picked it up and stroked it as it let out a soft purring sound

"It's a Meu" she smiled (meh-oo) as the little creature snuggled against her chest and yawned

"It likes you," he smirked, it was still raining but she was making it so the water didn't hit them.

"Yeah... I have a way with animals," she smiled and nuzzled the furry thing, he heard her whisper something but didn't quite catch what it was, but he soon caught on when it jumped from her lap, and landed on his then led down and snuggled against him. "You too," she smiled

"Only because you told it to," he smirked and stroked the Meu's fur

"Actually... I didn't, she was afraid of you... didn't know what you were, so I told her you were friendly and this is the result," she grinned as the little creature jumped off his lap, bowed her head to Roxy then ran back into the forest. "Brainy?" she asked

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if you got away?" she asked curiously

"I don't know, probably join that team of heroes on Earth..." he smiled "you?" he asked

"To be honest... I don't know, because I have no idea who those heroes are," she smirked

"You've never heard of them?" he asked

"Well... no, this planet really has no need for heroes... so we never needed their help; therefore, never heard of em," she shrugged "but I'd join em with you if you like," she grinned

"Wouldn't want it any other way," he smiled. The rain had just begun to stop when all of a sudden it began to hail-stone

"What the hell?" she frowned standing up "Rain's one thing... but now Hail?" she frowned "something's up," she growled.

"Would you like go find out?" he asked and she nodded "let's go then." He smiled and they set off deeper into the woods until they reached a cave. He went to carry on but she stopped him.

"You can't go in there," she frowned

"Why?" he asked

"It's the temple," she narrowed her eyes at the cave

"Temple?" he asked curiously

"The water level changes every five minutes, you'll end up drowning," she explained "i'll be back in a few." She spoke quickly then ran in and dove into the water before he could get in a word of protest. About ten minutes after, a loud noise was heard and the water disappeared showing a staircase leading down; then she appeared at the entrance.

"Come on down, I found the switch to keep the water down," she smiled and he followed her deep into the temple. On every door that blocked them she broke the locks and carried on, until a large room appeared. It was unlike the rooms they'd come across, so naturally they were shocked. It looked so gracefully built and un-touched, the walls were shimmering with precious stones imbedded into the rock, large stairwells led down to the middle of the room which held a small shrine; the Stairs had banisters that were solid gold. Around the chamber were locked doors that led deeper into the temple and meant death to anyone that wasn't of the Zorainian race. "Down there," she spoke and walked down the large stairwell as he followed carefully.

"What is this place?" he asked

"The temple of the water... it's were all the great kings and queens of the past are lay to rest, it's said that deep under the temple, the body of the goddess Mora is buried, as her spirit roams free." She smiled

"...That's just creepy," he frowned as she snickered

"That's also a story to frighten small children into going to bed," she winked and walked to the shrine. She stopped still and gasped when she reached it,

"What's wrong?" he frowned

"The Sapphire... the gem of our people... it's gone," she breathed then growled and closed her eyes, moments later, she re-opened them, but something was different. All the white in her eyes was gone; the purple irises were no longer visible, just bright shimmering yellow. She looked around then narrowed her eyes as they switched back.

"Coluans have disgraced this sanctuary" she growled darkly as he gulped slightly fearful of the new side to her he was seeing.

"How do you know?" he asked

"I can sense their energy signatures; they've been down here... no wonder the switch was messed up when I got there," she frowned

"What are you going to do?" he asked curiously

"I'm gonna get my peoples Sapphire back," she spoke "that thing powers the waterfalls and keeps the weather perfect... without it, our planets doomed to a slow death," she frowned then clicked "they have no intention of leaving this planet un-touched... they're gonna kill everyone anyway!" she gasped

"...But what about the wedding?" he asked

"They just want a slave," she growled "and i'm nobodies Slave," she snarled darkly.

**Ooooh the Coluans are real Jerks right? XD well, review please! (Yeah... I finally got a bit of inspiration for LOSH) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Father you have to listen to me!" Roxy pleaded

"I'm sorry Roxanne... the wedding is tomorrow... I can't do anything," Mariza spoke forlornly

"Sir... the Sapphire is gone, that is the reason for the East waterfall problem" Brainiac 5 reasoned

"He went down into the temple?" Mariza asked Roxy who frowned

"Yes, he did, he accompanied me down there to see why the planet was hail-stoning!" she growled

"Ah... but seriously Roxanne... I can't do anything, my power over thoughts is of no use here..." he sighed

"...You're the KING!" she argued

"Yes, the king that's in charge of making sure this planet is not destroyed!" he yelled back

"So you're willing to give away your only child, to...save a planet?!" she growled

"...Roxanne... there is nothing I can do," he sighed and she growled then stormed off, but before Brainy could follow her, Mariza stopped him "I need you to do me a favour Querl," he sighed

"What is it sir?" he asked

"Get her out of here... get her far away from this planet... please," he begged

"... She won't," he sighed "she won't leave the planet in the Coluans clutches," he explained

"Make her leave... I don't want to see her forever bound to that monster," Mariza instructed him

"... I'll do my best," Brainy spoke sighing; he knew he wouldn't be able to make her do anything... but it was worth a shot. Once he got to her room, he knocked on "Roxy... can you let me in?" he asked and the door opened on its own as she sat on her bed in tears. He walked over and sat next to her sighing "Roxy?" he asked and she turned towards him

"What?" she asked sadly

"I have to get you off of this planet tonight," he spoke seriously as her eyes widened

"I could never... I may want to stay free, but I put my planet first," she gulped as she stood up and walked to the window that showed the lake below and miles out of the city.

"Your father asked me to make you leave... he doesn't want to see you bound to Rylox forever," he explained

"If the Zorainians were more Fighter than Lover... those Coluans would be gone by now... every one of them," she sighed "except you," she smiled softly

"Thanks," he smirked

"Brainy... where would I go?" she asked looking out of the window "sure... there are plenty of places to hide... but... where?"

"You could come with me," Brainy spoke seriously "I've been planning to leave the Coluans for a long time now... I am your bodyguard... come with me," he finished

"..." she walked over to the window and looked out over the beautiful walls of Zorainia... into the forests of the planet Nanguala... there was nothing she loved to see more. "How Brainy, how could I leave them?" she whispered sadly

"come with me to the lake, lets ask a few of them, see their opinions," he smiled holding out his hand, she looked at him then took it allowing him to guide her down stairs and out into the city. The first Zorainian they saw was a male named Kilo (Kylo)

"Excuse me," Brainy spoke making the male turn around and bow to Roxy

"You're majesty," he mumbled

"Do not bow to me, Kilo." Roxy sighed as he stood up straight smirking

"We have a question to ask," Brainy started

"Shoot," Kilo smiled as he pulled up a cloth out of the water and wrung it out

"You should know by now what's happening tomorrow..." Roxy started

"Yeah... the city's really choked up about it," Kilo sighed "if we could do something...we would,"

"Would you hate the Princess if she ran?" Brainy asked simply

"Run? Dear Mora, I think we'd all celebrate! Nobody wants to see you with that monster, Roxanne... especially me," Kilo sighed "listen, there's a ship docking on the planet just next to this one tonight, if you leave quickly...you can catch it," he explained quietly

"What about the Coluans?" she asked shocked

"Princess...we can handle them," he smiled cracking his knuckles

"You can now; the machine that was blocking all of your powers has been removed..." Brainy smiled

"And we're very grateful for it squirt," he winked as Brainy growled

"I'm not small!" he exclaimed as Kilo chuckled

"just get out of here Princess...we can handle them, get a head-start and go now, tomorrow we'll have Melody stall them, the Healers will do the rest." He smiled

"...Thanks Kilo," she smiled as he winked

"My pleasure," he spoke smoothly making her blush slightly also making Brainy growl quietly

"Something wrong short stuff?" Kilo smirked hearing it

"No," Brainy spoke through clenched teeth

"You sure Brainy?" Roxy asked worried

"Brainy?" Kilo smirked "nice name squirt," he snickered

"It's Querl," Brainy growled

"Kilo, stop being nasty," Roxy frowned

"awww, da little squirt getting angry," Kilo smirked, so Brainy decided enough was enough, then he turned battle mode and allowed his cannons to come out then narrowed his optics at Kilo "...statements retracted, my apologies," he smiled sheepishly

"That's what I thought," Brainy growled then turned back to normal

"Anyway, if you're going Roxy...go, and take Mr grouchy here with you... he can keep you safe," Kilo smiled and she nodded

"Ok... i'll go," she decided

"Now," Kilo hurried "i'll make sure your father knows you're gone," he smiled and she hugged him

"Thanks," she smiled and stood next to Brainy

"Scat!" Kilo spoke quickly pushing them both towards the water, Roxy turned into her Zorainian form

"Take a deep breath," she spoke quickly, Brainy did so as she grabbed his hand and dove in taking him with her. High above the lake, Mariza watched with a saddened look

"...Goodbye my daughter," he whispered. The swim was quick as Roxy noticed Brainy couldn't hold his breath for very long. Once they got out of the city Brainy had to stop

"What?" she asked

"I have to separate myself from the hive mind," he spoke quickly and she nodded

"Hurry" and he started. It took him about half an hour to actually do it and it alerted the Coluans in the city,

"Lets move, NOW!" he hurried making a break for it with her close behind.

A few hours after they were on the planet Krii (Kree) waiting to board the ship.

"I'm sorry, but due to past experiences we cannot allow the Coluan to board," the guard spoke seriously

"You have to let him come!" Roxy pleaded

"Miss... I apologise, but as a human you must understand we cannot allow someone whose race has killed many... to be aboard a ship that's transporting over a million citizens to Valcor," he sighed

"I'm not human," she frowned then removed her necklace "i'm the Princess of Nanguala!"

"Oh-erm- your majesty...what are you doing with a Coluan?" he frowned at Brainy as he stayed silent

"We're escaping capture... he's my Bodyguard, you have to allow him aboard," she asked and the guard sighed

"Only because the Zorainians aided us in the last great crisis, now get on quickly and don't let the guards see your Coluan friend," he spoke quietly as she hugged him quickly

"Thank you," she stated then pulled Brainy onto the ship

"You're welcome Princess," he smiled as the ships doors closed and it set off.

"Quite the negotiator, aren't you?" Brainy smiled as they led down in a small room with two beds.

"I do my best," she yawned. She'd not had any sleep for a while so she was tired.

"Get some rest, Princess. We'll be there before you know it," he smiled as she returned the gesture tiredly then closed her eyes falling asleep. Brainy quickly followed her example and fell asleep. About 7 hours after the door was knocked on, Roxy woke up quickly and opened the door, rubbing her eyes, she saw a Krii guard standing there

"Can I help you?" she asked tiredly

"Yes, one of the children boarding the ship...her mother saw you boarding and requests that you visit her," he explained as she frowned

"Who is it?" Brainy asked tiredly

"Was I interrupting?" the guard asked frowning

"No, of course not" she blushed "one sec... it's just a guard Brainy, nothing to worry about!" she yelled

"...Ok..." came his muffled reply as his head hit the pillow again.

"What is her room number?" she asked yawning

"Number 7735," he replied smiling "thank you, your majesty," he bowed his head

"You're excused," she wafted her hand tiredly and he walked off as she closed the door, walked to her bed and plopped down face first

"Wha did he want?"Brainy asked, muffled by the pillow

"Some woman wants me to go see her in room 7735," she replied

"Are you gonna go?" he asked looking up

"Yeeahhh," she yawned

"When?"

"Now," she spoke whilst stretching he watched as she stood up straight "i'll be back in a bit," she smiled then walked out of the room.

"Be careful," he mumbled. She walked around the ship until she found the room then knocked on. A young boy answered then smiled

"Mummy she's here!" he called and a human woman came to the door

"Oh thank you your highness," she bowed

"It's ok...now what do you need?" Roxy asked as the woman allowed her inside

"I know it's a little forward...but i need your help," she sighed

"With what?" she asked frowning

"Sister's sick," the little boy mumbled then took her hand and led her into another smaller room where a little girl around 3 years of age led asleep.

"...what...happened?" Roxy asked curiously

"She gained an illness about a year ago, we don't have the funds to pay the doctors bill, and... Nobody will even try to help her," the mother explained sadly

"I'm sorry... I never learned how to be a healer," Roxy sighed softly as she ran a hand over the young girls' forehead

"But... as royalty, you have access to the best healers this side of the galaxy...right?" the mother asked hopefully

"Unfortunately those healers are being held prisoners by Coluans...as is my home world of Nanguala..." Roxy explained as the mother frowned

"Is that why you're here?" she asked and Roxy nodded

"...But I do have someone that may be able to find a cure for your daughter," Roxy smiled "i'll be back in a second," she spoke quickly then ran out. She opened her room door to find Brainy lying face down on the bed again

"Whaaat?" he asked as she stifled a giggle

"I need you to come with me, now!" she said quickly as she pulled him up and dragged him out of the room

"Hey-hey I can walk!" he protested as she let him go to walk on his own. When they arrived back at the room Roxy walked in pulling him with her,

"Hello?" she asked and the mother walked into the room and gasped

"But...you said Coluans had your Planet!" she frowned

"This Coluan is different, now, let him see your daughter," Roxy instructed and she nodded and let Brainy through, who had been told of the situation on the way there. He looked at the young girl and felt her forehead then checked her pulse

"Psylotic mitosis?" he frowned "how'd she get that?" he asked shocked

"We don't know... it just appeared," the mother explained sadly "can you help her?"

"Of course I can... but... i'll need some ingredients," he sighed

"What?" Roxy asked

"Zorainian Luna crystals and Octorian Solar crystals, as well as some of the leaves off of the lycri (leek-ri) plant, and a small bowl," he explained, Roxy took the crystals out of a pouch on her belt and handed them to him "Leaves?" he asked

"Mommy!" the little boy spoke loudly and they turned to look at him as he rummaged through the luggage and brought out the same plant he spoke of

"Kyle you're an angel," she smiled and took the plant then gave it to Brainy as well as a small bowl from the cupboard.

"Thank you," Brainy smiled then ground the leaves into the pot and put the crystals over it together making it spark up and light the leaves aflame, which died down quickly leaving mushy stuff in the bowl. He took the little girls hand and tapped it softly "wake up," he spoke quietly as the little girls big puffy brown eyes opened slowly "there's a good girl," he smiled then took the bowl "here, eat this...it'll make you fell better," he offered it to her

"M-mommy?" she asked in a quiet strained voice?

"Do it honey..." she encouraged and the little girl took the small bowl and ate some of the mushy substance then frowned and ate more.

"That's very good...," Brainy spoke softly as the little girl finished it. "How do you feel?" he asked

"B-better..." she mumbled and he nodded then stood up facing the mother

"If she has her rest she will awake in the morning good as new..." he explained then turned to the little girl "hear that?" he asked and she nodded "now get your rest, and you'll be perfectly fine in the morning, you'll be up and playing in no time," he winked as she giggled and nodded then closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"Thank you!" the mother hugged both Roxy and Brainy "how can I ever repay you?" she asked with tears in her eyes

"Keep your children safe, that's all we want," Roxy smiled then handed her two Zorainian Lunar crystals and two Octorian Solar crystals "if this comes up again, you know how to fix it... keep these, they're apparently two ingredients in a cure only Brainy here knows," Roxy smiled as Brainy smirked

"And remember the leaves... those are a key factor in the cure," Brainy informed her as she nodded

"Thank you-thank you so much," she thanked gratefully

"You're welcome, but we have to leave since he shouldn't really be on here," Roxy smirked at Brainy who shrugged

"Not my fault," he mumbled then nodded his head to the mother "if you don't mind...I am extremely tired so, I will be off now," he sighed then walked out of the room and back to his and Roxy's.

"I think we've done everything here, so... seya," Roxy smiled

"Wait," Kyle spoke up and she looked down at him "hug," he smiled holding out his hands, Roxy smiled softly then hugged the little boy

"Take care of your mum and sister ok, they need a big strong boy like you," she whispered as he smiled and nodded

"Okay," he giggled and ran to his mothers' side; Roxy nodded her head at the mother then walked out of the room and back to hers then led down on her bed.

"Brainy?" she asked and he looked up from his pillow

"Hmmm?"

"That was very sweet of you," she smiled and sat next to him as he sat up

"She was dying... I couldn't let a girl that young and small die like that," he sighed and she kissed his cheek, his face almost turned a whole new shade of dark green as she sat back on her bed and led down

"Thank you,"

"Y-y-you're w-welcome..." he gulped blushing badly.

**Ok...I've edited it... a lot...cause it wasn't going the way I wanted it to **

**B5: oh so NOW you choose to change it?  
Me:...yes...  
Roxy: why?  
Me: cause it wasn't fluffy enough dammit!  
Both:...why?  
Me: TOO MUCH DRAMA! –Flails-  
B5:... But we like the drama  
Me: I DON'T! O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Rylox yelled loud enough for the entire planet to hear him

"Umm... she ran," the female Zorainian who had given him the note

"WHAT?!" the army commander yelled angrily making the female flinch

"Jeeze dude, don't shoot the messenger," Kilo smirked

"We had a deal Mariza," Rylox scowled powering up his weapons

"Try it," Mariza smirked darkly as all the Zorainians present let out nasty chuckles

"Your powers won't work," Rylox smirked

"Wanna bet?" Kilo smirked as his hands ignited in flame, each Zorainian powered up their individual powers

"Querl Dox," the commander growled

"Correct you are sir, now...LEAVE!" Mariza boomed using his telekinesis to throw Rylox and the commander out of the city "AND DON'T COME BACK!!" he yelled loud enough for the two to hear.

"Rylox, that little pipsqueak is around the galaxy somewhere; there are only so many places he could go... there was a ship off of here yesterday, to the planet Valcor... we start there." The commander growled as he called the Coluans back.

"Payback time," Rylox smirked evilly "and we have the sapphire,"

"Indeed, so they die anyway," the commander smirked darkly and they boarded the ship, to find the gem gone. Meanwhile back in the city

"Great job fayla!" Mariza smiled low fiving the 10 year old Zorainian girl

"Gensae," the young girl giggled (thank you) as she handed the Sapphire to Mariza, the young girl was small and held a definite innocent melodious voice. Her arms were covered in dark blue patterns that fitted perfectly with the rest of her young body. Her outfit was a blue top with black shorts on. Two very small fins came out of her arms finishing the look.

"Awww," Kilo smiled at his younger sister then they all heard a brief yell of anger making them burst out laughing.

"I guess they noticed sire," the servant smiled mischievously

"Yeah... I just hope Roxy's safe," Mariza smiled sadly at the sky

"She'll be fine sir, Roxy's strong... and so is her bodyguard... she'll be safe," Kilo smiled confidently

"I hope so Kilo..." Mariza sighed as Fayla tugged his arm; he looked down to see her smile then hug him

"Mern'ii ka oi," she smiled innocently (she'll be fine)

"Thank you Fayla," Mariza smiled picking the little girl up as she giggled (such a nice king, isn't he XD)

"Naggen" she replied tiredly (you're welcome) then fell asleep with her head rested on his shoulder.

"Kilo, take your sister home, she needs her bed... i'll sort everything else out," Mariza smiled and gave Fayla to Kilo who nodded and took the small girl home.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Roxy!?" Brainy yelled over the noise of the Valcorun city centre.

"Right here Brainy," Roxy waved over to him. He walked over to her as she looked at the clothes stores

"You know you don't have the money for any of this," Brainy sighed shaking his head

"I know...but... doesn't hurt to look does it?" she asked innocently

"No... I suppose, we really should be getting somewhere to sleep for the night," he looked up to see the sky darkening

"Ok then, there's a hotel down the road, nothing fancy but it'll do," she smiled and he nodded

"That will suffice," he agreed typing something on his arm, he looked up to see her effective puppy dog eyes "...ooohhh fine, one outfit," he sighed as she clapped and dragged him into the store. About 2 hours after they finally left the store "I said one outfit," Brainy frowned

"Which means shoes and new eyes shadow and new lip gloss and everything, one outfit, doesn't really describe what I have to stick to," she winked "now lets go get that hotel room," she smiled and pulled his arm dragging him to the small hotel. "Let's get a room and set this lot down...it's heavy," she mumbled and he rolled his optics then took the bags off of her "thanks Brainy," she smiled then walked inside.

The man at the desk was a short plump man with silver skin and red hair.

"Hello Ma'am," he smiled kindly "how can I help you?" he asked politely

"I need a room for two, two beds," she spoke smiling

"Two?" he asked as Roxy motioned Brainy to walk in

"I'm sorry but...we don't allow Coluans in here," he frowned

"Please sir... this Coluan has to stay with me," she explained pleading

"I apologise for any trouble my race has caused in the past, but I had nothing what so ever to do with it, we'll only be staying for the night then we'll be gone, the Princess needs rest," Brainy explained as Roxy stared at him dryly

"Why don't you just tell the world," she growled quietly as he smirked

"Princess?" the man asked shocked and she nodded then removed her necklace showing the Zorainian form. "Holy mother of pearl, Princess Roxanne," he yelped shocked as she covered his mouth with her webbed hand

"Shush!" she hushed looking round "we can't have anyone knowing we're here..." she sighed and he nodded as she let go of his mouth.

"My apologies, but...why is the Zorainian Princess...with a Coluan boy?" he questioned

"Cuz he's by far; my bestest buddy ever," she smiled childishly as she hugged the young Coluan who just smirked at her.

"Odd... well, we have one room available, it's yours for as long as you need it, I just need a down payment," he smiled

"Of what?" Roxy asked

"One Zorainian Lunar Crystal," he smiled and she shrugged

"These things seem to be on high demand recently." She sighed and took a crystal out and handed it over, it was relatively small but would trade at a high price for its glow.

"Here you go," the man smiled then handed them a card key "number 43; last floor," He informed them and Roxy grabbed the bags

"Race ya?" Roxy smirked

"...Couldn't hurt," Brainy grinned. That led to a rather amusing round of 'beat the elevator', which led to a race on the landing, which led to a 2 person pile up on the floor inside the room where they'd tripped over each other landing in a cross shape with Roxy across his back and him face first on the floor.

"...Ouch," Brainy mumbled as she stood up

"Oopsi," she smiled sheepishly and helped him up. She looked around the room then grinned and ran over to the sliding doors and opened them then walked out onto the balcony that looked out over the city. She could see the orange horizon that was dimming into reds, dark blues and purples. (The planets sky is Orange in colour) "It's beautiful..." she breathed

"Valcor is a planet of obscured beauty, true enough." Brainy smiled from the door

"Brainy...how do you think my planet is doing?" she asked quietly

"Well, look," he smirked and held out the small machine that blocked all Zorainian powers, turned off and shut down completely.

"..." she gasped

"I can fully assure you Roxy, your planet is safe," he smiled, she immediately glomped him

"THANK YOU!" she thanked happily as she hugged him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug

"You're welcome," he mumbled in response with a definate tint to his cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile

"WHERE IS IT?!" the commander boomed

"It was here a second ago!" one of the guards yelped fearfully

"How could it have just Vanished?!" he snarled

"The Zorainians have different powers to each of them, one must have sneaked aboard and took it, Sir" another guard explained with fear.

Rylox growled angrilly "We need to track those two down and make them pay for this!" he scowled

"Oh we will," the commander smirked evilly "and there won't be a thing he can do to protect his little charge from us," he snickered as Rylox smirked darkly.

* * *

Back on Valcor Roxy had noticed something rather distressing

"...Brainy?" she asked

"Hmm?"

"That Crystal I gave him at the desk...it was my last one," she gulped

"What do you mean?" he frowned

"All I have are 3 Solar Crystals and a few credits" she spoke

"...And I have no credits..." he frowned

"...This is bad," she mumbled "very bad"

"Indeed, if we have no money, then we can't get any more rooms... therefore we'd have to stay outside," he frowned

"This is very-VERY bad," she gulped as she sat down on her single bed.

"Maybe we could earn a few credits to pay for food and necessities," he suggested

"You mean work?" she asked and he nodded "...Fine by me," she shrugged "as long as I can eat, i'm happy," she smiled as he smirked

"You're a very odd princess, you know that right?" he asked

"I doooo," she giggled as he sat down on his bed.

"Get some rest now Roxy, we'll need it to out run the Coluans... they'll know about the ship that brought us here, they'll be tracking us," he explained as she nodded. He didn't let her see it...but...he was scared, he knew what Rylox would do to him if they caught up with Roxy and himself... and he knew he'd make it slow and painful. But he wasn't about to show his fear in front of her, because if she knew he was scared...how could she possibly put her faith in him?  
So he fell asleep a few moments after she did; thinking about how they'd escape.

Sometime during the night, he was awoken by a soft shaking of his arm; he looked up to see watery lilac eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly alert

"... _Very_ bad dream," she gulped like a lost little toddler. With a blush evident on her cheeks she spoke softly "c-can...I sleep with you?" the question took him by surprise but, he moved over and pulled the cover aside giving her room to lay next to him; she led down then snuggled up to him as soon as he'd gotten comfortable, so he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers whilst his other arm was under his head on the pillow. Both her hands rested on his chest as she quivered slightly. He pulled the cover back over her and let her drift back into a peaceful night's sleep, himself quickly following.

**

* * *

**

Ya see, fluff CAN ensue more by deleting chapters and re-writing them ;) night-night all! –skips off to noddy land-


	7. Chapter 7

**You will most likely read about a different race in each chapter, this time it's the Zor-Nian (z-or-n-I-an) a race of Praying Mantis type creatures...only taller and...nicer.**

Chapter 7

"Roxy?" Brainy whispered, he'd woken up to see her snuggled up to him fast asleep

"Leave me alone," she mumbled snuggling closer as he let a small smile grace his lips, he then shook her lightly making her open her eyes sleepily

"Whaaa?" she asked yawning

"Wake up," he smirked as she looked up then immediately blushed; his face was literally inches away from hers.

"O-ok," she gulped as he removed his arms from around her letting her scat into the bathroom quicker than he could say 'good morning'.

* * *

"So what qualifications do you have?" a woman asked, her skin was a light tint of green that contrasted with her bright blue bug-eyes. Her orange hair was wrapped in a tight bun with a pencil through the middle. She had two arms and was supported by six insect like legs.

"Umm... it's a waiter's job, what qualifications would you need?" Roxy sighed, after getting off of Valcor, the two ended up on Zor-Nia, a planet/intergalactic rest stop. The entire planet was a rest stop for weary travellers on long journeys.

"Person hygiene, customer service, manners," the woman sneered; Roxy smirked, grabbed a note-pad and a pen then walked over to a table.

"Excuse me, what would you like?" she asked smiling

"A little bit of you baby," one smirked as she smiled sweetly

"Unfortunately huni, i'm not on the menu, now pick sumthin," she winked

"Finally a waiter who likes a laugh, we'll have the house specialty," the leader of the group smiled

"Five house specials cumin right up," she wrote the order down then walked back over to the woman who held a smirk on her face "how'd I do?" Roxy asked grinning

"Girl, those five come through here every month, and this place always ends up trashed due to the waiters gettin riled up over their comments. Now they're our best customers so we can't bar em...you handled that very well. You're hired," she smiled showing two fangs.

"YES!" Roxy cheered

Meanwhile...

"A Coluan?!" a tall male yelped shocked

"Whoa-whoa-whoa...i'm not here for any trouble," Brainy spoke calmly to the spooked Zor-Nian (looks like the woman only taller, broader and male)

"Then what are you here for?" he growled

"Me and my charge are travelling to Earth... unfortunately we ran out of money... she's getting a job...I need one too," he sighed

"Here?!" the man yelped

"As like...a technician, I have the highest ever recorded intellect in all known galaxies, and I have an initiative to keep working, please sir, she needs protection and I can't give it to her on my own without credits," he spoke pleadingly as the man sighed

"Who's after you?" he asked

"...The entire Coluan Army sir," Brainy explained

"...How long will you be on Zor-Nia?" he asked

"Just a few weeks tops, the Coluans won't be here for another 4 weeks... we'll be gone by then" Brainy replied seriously

"Who is the Charge?" he asked

"...Princess Roxanne of Nanguala," he sighed as the male gaped

"...You're hired!" he yelped. The Zorainians were a well known race in that part of the galaxy as they helped everyone when they needed it the most...so... whenever the Zorainians needed help, help was always given.

* * *

Valcor was...in ruin... buildings smashed to bits, fields on fire, deceased bodies laid the streets.

"They've gone sire," a Coluan growled as he threw the hotel owner to the floor "left two days ago."

"That little rat!" Rylox growled angrily then looked down at the hotel owner "where did they go?!" he growled

"T-they said something a-about Zor-Nia, P-please...let me go..." the owner whimpered fearfully, Rylox shrugged then shot him as his family screamed "always said death was a release, not a punishment," he smirked darkly at the family

"Get the ship," Rylox smirked then walked away

* * *

"Excuse me," Brainy smirked sitting at a chair in the diner,

"How can I help you?" the bug lady asked

"Have you seen Roxy, the blue haired girl?" he asked

"Hey new girl!" she yelled and Roxy walked over

"Heeeyy" Roxy grinned as she put her pencil behind her ear

"I see you got the job then," he smirked as the bug woman walked off to serve a customer

"Yeah," she nodded "and the guys are really nice too," she smiled

"Hey huni, could you get us another round?!" the group leader from before yelled over

"Sure thing," she smiled then turned to Brainy "i'll be back in a tick," she spoke then ran to the booze taps. She then took the full five glasses over to the males; as they chatted and laughed with her one got a bit bold and smacked her backside making her squeak in surprise. That was it, Brainy stood up and turned battle mode.

"Touch her again, and you'll loose your arms, understand?" he growled as Roxy put her hand on his arm

"S'ok Brainy... they're messing about..." she smiled

"I am your Bodyguard Roxy, they touch you, and they answer to me, final." Brainy glared at the group then sat back down

"Our apologies Ma'am," the man smiled sheepishly

"He's just...over-protective...no worries," Roxy sighed

"Well...at least he cares," one of them winked as the others snickered and let of wolf whistles

"...Umm," Roxy blushed "i'll be over there," she spoke nervously then walked over to the bar

"You know kid, you ain't half bad lookin," the bug woman smirked at Brainy who smiled

"Thank you Ma'am," he bowed his head "that's a very rare compliment for me," he smiled

"Why?" she asked

"Coluan," he answered simply as she mouthed an 'oh'

"Well, for a Coluan, you're a good kid," she nodded her head then walked off to serve someone.

"...Thank you," he sighed

"She's right ya know," Roxy spoke from the side of him making him jump

"About what?" he asked curiously

"Both bits," she grinned

"...Being what?" he frowned

"The bit about you being nice, and...Kinda cute" she grinned as he blushed

"Umm, thanks..._Princess_" he smirked as she curtsied

"You're welcome, my brilliant Bodyguard," she winked then walked off to serve someone as he smiled. Brainy turned around to the bug woman

"Excuse me ma'am," he spoke up and she walked over

"How can I help ya huni?" she asked

"Me and Roxy will be leaving in approximately 3 weeks...straight after we leave, close down _everything_, put up all guards and keep everyone in doors," he instructed

"...why?" the woman asked shocked

"The entire Coluan Army is after me and Roxy, they'll kill everyone here if they get the chance," he sighed

"...you sure kid?" she frowned sceptically

"Yes, just, make sure everything's safe and protected," he instructed and she nodded

"Got it kid," she winked "so can I get you anything?" she asked sweetly

"No thanks," he smiled kindly then turned in his seat to watch Roxy practically play dance around the customers with a tray full of food. Just then she was stopped by a guy as Brainy frowned

"Excuse me ma'am, but you seem to beautiful to be working in a place like this," he smirked

"I'm doing my job now scat," she rolled her eyes then tried to walk around him but he stopped her

"You should be working for me," he spoke

"I'm only here for three weeks then i'm gone so no, bog off," she growled then fazed through him as Brainy smirked, she was finally using her powers.

"Quite an ability you have there," the male spoke

"Not interested," she sighed

"But what if I-"

"I said not interested," she cut him off then gave a customer the food on the tray

"Thanks huni," the customer smiled

"You're welcome," then she turned around and walked past the annoying male that carried on trying to talk to her

"Come on, you know you're interested," he smirked

"This guy botherin' ya sweetheart?" the group from before had stood up without the man looking

"Actually yes, he is, deal with him for me?" she asked sweetly using her lilac eyes to her advantage

"...Anythin you want huni," one of them grinned goofily then circled the male

"I'll...just go," the man gulped then made a hasty retreat out the door

"AND STAY OUT!" the bug woman yelled, she'd given the group the heads up about the male harassing her.

"Well...at least I didn't have to intervene," Brainy grinned cracking his knuckles

"Awww, cuz you're just a big softie aint'cha?" Roxy grinned and hugged him

"Indeed," he smirked.

* * *

(Later that day)

The two had used the credits they got for working and gotten a hotel room, Roxy was sat staring at the TV screen

"What's up?" Brainy asked cleaning his hands of the oil and grime from his job.

"...Look," she spoke quietly; he walked over with a towel in his hands and watched the screen. On the TV screen, was pictures of Valcor...well...what was left of it, buildings destroyed, fires raging, death and destruction, very few survivors and very few things left. "They're coming..." she mumbled

"We gotta get out of here," Brainy gulped

"I'll call Loretta," she hurried and grabbed the phone (that's the bug woman)

"I'll call Scilo, after you call her" (Ski-low) Brainy stated as she called the woman

"Hello?" she asked

"It's Roxy,"

"Wasup huni?"

"Close EVERYTHING, NOW!" Roxy hurried

"NOW?!"

"They're coming!" Roxy exclaimed

"Get out of here then, we'll close up the planet, now scat quickly!" she instructed

"Thanks Loretta," Roxy smiled "seya," then she put the phone down

"Hurry, get your stuff while I call Scilo," Brainy instructed and she nodded then ran off into the other room whilst he called his boss.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hey erm, Lightning Lad?" Bouncing boy asked

"What?" Lightning lad asked walking over

"Look at this," he pointed to the screen showing the Valcor massacre

"...What did this?" Phantom Girl asked shocked

"Bouncy, bring up the satellite that's near that sector, someone MUST have come through here, the Valcorians would have never done this to each other," Lightning Lad instructed as Bouncing boy did so. A few moments later they were looking at a whole fleet of Coluan battleships

"...What where they after?" Triplicate girl asked shocked

"Something important I guess... Bouncing Boy call all the planets near Valcor, see if they know anything," Lightning Lad instructed

"Kay," Bouncy replied then started.

"Start with Nanguala," Phantom girl spoke up

"Why?" Lightning Lad asked

"...Cuz I haven't talked to Mariza in ages," she grinned as Lightning Lad rolled his eyes and nodded to Bouncy signalling him to dial Nanguala. A few moments after a young female Zorainian fizzled into view

"Greetings Legion, what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked smiling

"The Planet Valcor has been destroyed by Coluans, is there any information you can give us about it?" Lightning Lad asked cautiously

"...I'll get Mariza," she spoke then disappeared off the screen as Mariza appeared

"So it's destroyed?" he asked

"Yeah, Coluans, you know anythin?" Lightning Lad questioned

"...My daughter, she was being forced into marring the Coluan second in command to form a truce between planets... but she couldn't go through it, her bodyguard Querl Dox ran with her, I assume they're chasing the two..." he explained forlornly

"Querl Dox?" Bouncing boy asked frowning

"A Coluan boy, a lot different to the others, he's a lot kinder than they are...and more mannered," he mumbled the last bit

"Ah," Bouncy smiled

"How would we stop these Coluans?" Lightning Lad asked

"We can't Lightning Lad... that race can use the matter-transference ability" Phantom girl sighed

"Ah Tinya, you are correct... the best thing to do...is let them hurt Querl" Mariza smirked

"...Whhyy?" they all asked dumfounded

"Roxy has a thing for the boy... I think we all know what would happen if he got injured," he smiled

"Oooooooh..." Phantom girl winced

"Care to enlighten the rest of us Phantom Girl?" Saturn girl asked

"She'd go NUTSO!" Phantom girl grinned

"Exactly... so... as morbid as it seems, as soon as they catch them and hurt Querl...the sooner they all go kaboom," Mariza smirked

"Where are Roxanne and Querl heading?" Saturn girl asked curiously

"I think to Earth, if so, i'll send the planetary map that lists all planets on the way from here to Earth, it may help" Mariza spoke then sent it

"Thanks Mariza," Phantom girl smiled

"You're welcome," he smiled bowing his head slightly

"Bubi," Bouncing boy grinned as Maria waved then the screen went blank

"...Great...Coluans are headed...HERE?!" Lightning Lad panicked

"...Yup," Phantom girl grinned childishly as he facepalmed

**Well, the Legion has finally appeared! The Coluans WILL catch them... but on which planet ;) hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –close call

"Brainy," Roxy whispered as they ran through the back allies of the planet Zor-Nia

"What?" he asked in equal quietness

"Look," she gulped pointing to the sky, he looked up then gasped

"Run!" he exclaimed pushing her forward, in the sky... you could just make out the entire Coluan battle ship fleet

"C'mon!" she grabbed his hand and he found himself behind whisked up by the air currents onto the roofs "we'll make better time by the roofs, besides...the planet is locking up as we speak," Roxy hurried as they ran,

"Better idea," Brainy spoke quickly then turned battle mode and scooped her up into his arms and flew up as she held on tightly, she looked over his shoulder to find a Coluan had noticed them,

"CRAP!" she yelped then thought quickly and congregated a fire ball in her hand and shot it straight through the Coluan before he could contact the others.

"Nice shot," Brainy commented as she blushed

"Thanks," she replied as they made it off of the planet before the Coluans could get them.

"Where to now?" he asked looking round

"Durla... that's the closest planet" Roxy answered as she pressed his arm that made a holographic screen pop up to show the planets on the way to Earth

"The Durlans don't mind Coluans as they know they believe that they could beat one of us... and with a Zorainian... they know i'm of no danger at least..." Brainy smiled

"Exactly," Roxy yawned

"Rest, we'll be there before you wake," he spoke softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

A few hours passed by and Roxy awoke to find herself led in a pile of purple flowers

"Huh?" she yawned, beside her was a small metal sphere with the words 'you'll figure it out' written on it. She picked it up then fiddled with it for a few seconds before it opened up showing a red button, she pressed it and a holographic screen popped up with Brainy's face on it.

'_I knew you'd figure it out, I apologise for leaving you but the Durlans said you'd be perfectly fine and protected i'll be back soon... if anything happens, use your powers...stay safe.' _and the screen dimmed down to nothing

"How adorable," a female voice spoke as Roxy looked around "down here honey," the voice stated and she looked down to see a bug on the flower then it morphed into a Durlan

"Hi," Roxy smiled

"Greetings your highness," she bowed then helped Roxy to stand

"Do all planets know of my status?" Roxy pouted

"Nah, all past this one will not know who you are..." she shrugged "my name is Quia (k-we-a) I'm to take you to your...mechanical friend," she smiled softly

"You mean Brainy?" Roxy asked sceptically

"Indeed," she nodded "follow me," she smiled and led Roxy to the town nearby where all the villagers were surrounding Brainy who looked...well... relieved to see her.

"Roxy!" he yelled and she smiled then pulled him out of the centre of attention

"Happy ta see me?" she asked slyly

"Uh, of course, why wouldn't I be?" he asked quickly as she blushed and smiled

"Umm, not to... break apart this cute little scene...but...why are you here?" Quia asked curiously

"Seeking refuge... Coluans are after us; we barely made it off of Zor-Nia" Roxy explained

"We can help no worries... where are you headed?" a male asked smiling

"Earth," Brainy informed them

"Well...we can lend you a ship if you like," Quia smiled

"That would be amazing!" Roxy smiled

"Well then it's settled, you can lend one of our ships until you can give it back," Quia declared with authority

"Thank you," Brainy nodded his head smiling

"You're welcome, now...how long are you staying here?" Quia asked

"Not long, the Coluans almost caught us last time," Roxy sighed

"Long enough to help us I hope?" Quia asked hopefully

"With what?" Brainy questioned curiously

"We have a little issue with the central computer in the records room... it stopped working...non of the new-borns can be recorded as born," Quia sighed sadly

"Of course I can help with that, both of us can," Brainy smiled

"Indeed," Roxy grinned

"Oh thank you!" Quia beamed then led them to the grand hall and up to the mainframe. As soon as they saw it they knew the problem. Quia left the room to leave them to work

"Well... how long do you think she thinks it'll take" Roxy asked as he unscrewed a large screw with his bare hand

"Probably a while..." he shrugged then took a panel off, Roxy then opened panel on the opposite side and fixed a few burnt out wires

"Ya know what I miss?" she asked whilst they both worked

"What?" he asked muffled by the wires

"Having fun in the palace..." she sighed

"I'm sure your friends there miss you too," he strained as he pulled a faulty bunch of wires out

"No, I meant having fun with _you_" she sighed again

"Ah... well... on Earth...we can have as much fun as we like," Brainy poked his head round the computer as she grinned at him

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise," he agreed then she frowned as her mind thought of the complications

"How?" she asked softly

"We'll make the time," he spoke softly as he got back to work

"Thanks," she smiled then got back to fixing what she had to. "you know since we have this ship now?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"The Coluans won't catch us right?" she asked fearfully

"... To be honest...I seriously hope they don't..." he spoke and she DID notice the fear in his voice

"...You're scared," she looked around the panel wide eyed

"N-no, i'm not," he spoke quickly, she jumped down from where she was stood then walked over to him,

"Brainy...it's ok to be afraid...it makes you more...human," she smiled as he got down from where he was stood then sat down on a step

"... I keep thinking about what they'd do if they caught us..." he gulped and she sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"You'd be fine Brainy... you're strong...and refuse to give up..." she spoke confidently.

"I'm more worried about you..." he mumbled as she smiled

"I'm a strong girl B5, so stop worrying," she spoke comfortingly

"Roxy...if they catch us...they'll kill me... and then take you..." he gulped

"They touch you...and they're dead," she winked as he smiled slightly "c'mon, let's fix this machine," she grinned as he stood up, she smiled slyly to herself then kissed his cheek making him blush and his eyes widen

"Uhh..." he gulped as she grinned then walked back around to the machine and started working again "t-thanks..." he smiled

"You're welcome, if you cheer up, next time i'll give you a proper kiss," she grinned to herself testing it

"Well then let's get to work," he grinned

"Thought so," she smirked and got to work. Even Brainy...couldn't resist a kiss.

When they'd finished the panels were put back in place and re-attached properly, they tested the machine to find it working perfectly. Then they walked out of the room to find Quia.

"Did you fix it?" Quia asked curiously

"Yah, all fixed and ready to be updated with your info," Roxy smiled dusting her hands off.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily

"You're welcome ma'am," Brainy bowed his head slightly then looked back up.

"Well, if you don't mind...we do need to head on towards Earth quickly...so... could we get that ship please?" Roxy asked

"Of course" Quia smiled and led the way to the ships "which one would you like?" there were three in the building, a large white one, a medium sized white one, and a small-ish black one with purple stripes.

"...The smallest one will do," Brainy shrugged

"Deal," Quia grinned then gave them the pass code to everything.

"Thank you," Roxy smiled as her and Brainy got onto the ship

"Just bring it back in one piece," Quia waved

"We'll try," Roxy smiled sheepishly as the doors closed "it's official...she creeps me out," Roxy shuddered

"I feel the exact same way, let's get out of here," Brainy smirked then started up the ship. He then put the rear thrusters on rocketing them out of the building and up into the sky

"Finally... there's a shower on here right?" Roxy asked quickly

"In the room, yeah..." Brainy replied absentmindedly

"Good...well... i'll be in there for about an hour, bubi," she grinned then scat into the bathroom. A few moments later...he heard the water turn on... and found out she liked to sing in the shower. So he had music whilst driving, '_oh goodie'_ he thought smiling.

**Well here's the next chapt... all up and spell checked and what not XD be ready for one heck of a battle scene later on... cause it's comin...and soon too :D unfortunately the battle will be the marker for the second to last chapter :( but there WILL be a sequel! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- EARTH!

"How far away our we?" Roxy asked as she walked up behind Brainy drying her hair.

"Not that far now, we're just passing the moon base now," Brainy informed her as she nodded smiling

"So...we'll be safe?" Roxy asked hopefully

"Hopefully," Brainy smiled at her as she grinned and hugged him

"You're the best bodyguard ever, you know that right?" she smiled whilst hugging him

"Yeah, I gathered," he replied bashfully.

All of a sudden the ship jerked to a stop, then plummeted towards the Earth. Brainy turned battle mode and wrapped his arms around Roxy to keep her safe, then she created a lilac bubble that cocooned the two as the ship crashed down into the large lake in the city centre. Creating a tidal wave that headed straight for the city.

"...Water!" Roxy yelped feeling the temperature drop considerably...it also didn't help that the liquid was getting into the seems of the ship

"Poorly made ship," Brainy scowled then scanned their area "we're 25ft underwater... i'll never survive getting out of this..." Brainy gulped. Roxy growled then removed her necklace letting her Zorainian form show through

"Yeah, you will," she smiled up at him then grabbed his hand "hold your breath" she instructed and he did so. She flared up her hand and fired one single blast at the side of the ship blasting a large hole in it letting in water rapidly. Soon enough the ship was completely filled and Roxy could swim out of the ship then create an air bubble around them. "It's ok," she spoke softly and he breathed then looked around

"...Wow..." he spoke in awe, all around him, were multiple races of aquatic animals: Wales, Dolphins, Manatees, Seals "oh wow... apterophyllum scalare... I thought those were extinct!" he spoke in awe

"Also known as the Angelfish" Roxy grinned then swam down taking the bubble and him with her showing him a plethora of new and un-disturbed aquatic life "there's even more on Nanguala," she mumbled smiling at his awe-stricken face then she frowned "...what stopped our flight?" she asked suddenly

"...I don't know," Brainy frowned turning to look at her, he then looked up as a shadow loomed over the lake.

"...They found us..." Roxy mumbled then grabbed his hand and swam towards the shore "we gotta make a run for it!" she hurried but he stopped

"They'll just keep following us Roxy... the only way to stop them... is to let them have what they want," he gulped

"...What?" she asked shocked

"Well...part of it anyway... they want me dead almost as much as they want you," he explained

"No, you're not doing it," she gulped but he put his force field up around her and the bubble then swam into the open water

"I don't have a choice," he spoke then swam up as she banged on the force field screaming at him to stop.

"Ahh the little runt finally shows his face," the Commander sneered from his chair on the ship "Rylox, get out there and exterminate the little brat," he ordered

"With pleasure," Rylox snickered evilly then flew out of the ship. Brainy gulped

"Ooh what am I doing?" he mumbled

"Dying!" Rylox sneered then fired a rocket at him

"Whoa!" Brainy yelped then dodged it and flew up to face him head on. "I'm not just going to stand there and let you hit me Rylox," Brainy growled letting his false fear deteriorate into raw confidence, he wasn't backing down easily.

"You won't be able to stop me," Rylox growled as cannons appeared from the larger Coluans shoulders

"Wanna bet," Brainy growled as his own cannons made themselves known

"That will never save you," a voice behind him sneered, Brainy turned quickly to find the Commander smirking evilly at him.

"...This could complicate things," Brainy gulped. Both Coluans charged up their guns and fired simultaneously as Brainy put up a force field around himself there-by taking the one stopping Roxy away allowing her to swim up to the surface... but she didn't.

"...He needs help..." she mumbled then teleported to the Legion HQ.

"Holy hell!" Bouncing Boy yelped turning into a ball out of shock as Roxy dropped down do her knees dripping wet.

"Roxy!" Phantom Girl yelped and flew to the girls' side; helping her stand like she'd known the Princess all her life.

"Never mind about me Tinya... my bodyguard...he's being attacked...he needs help!" she panicked

"Querl?" Saturn Girl asked

"Yes, there's no time to waste you gotta help me!" Roxy pleaded

"Show us where," Lightning Lad instructed and Roxy flew up and took off with them following.

Meanwhile...

"Ugh!" Brainy grunted as he was thrown into the street, his right arm held a long gash that travelled from his shoulder to his wrist making the arm unusable. He was now officially stuck in his normal form; his battle mode had been taken down after the blast had taken that arm. His side held large cuts as did his right leg.

He stood up fearlessly and limped back to the two monsters that hovered above

"And still he comes back for more, Rylox... end him," the Commander instructed as Rylox shot down. For Brainy time practically stood still, he was a goner...he knew it. Rylox's arm turned into a long sharp sword and he spun round slicing Brainy's chest wide open and threw him into a building. Querl Dox...was almost done.

"BRAINY!!" Roxy screamed as she stopped dead still staring at the scene.

"I-i'm not gi-giving up," Brainy held his sparking chest in pain

"Are you mental?" Rylox retorted smirking at the Princess "Oooh, tryin to look good in front of your little princess, well guess what, you've lost, it's over, just roll over and die!" he growled then shot a missile at him, all Roxy could do was watch as the missile shot off course and hit the building, making it shake and crack. Brainy painfully moved his head to look round at it then look at Roxy

"...I'm sorry," he mumbled then fell unconscious as the building toppled and collapsed.

"NO!" she screamed then flew down quickly dodging the rubble and shrapnel off of the building and grabbed his prone form before flying back out the other side. She then placed him in Lightning Lads arms and grabbed half of the building "EAT THIS!" she yelled angrily then picked it up and threw it at the two large Coluans "Lets go!" she hurried as the two put force fields up to protect themselves. The Legionnaires flew as quickly as they could back to the base carrying a fatally wounded Querl Dox.

Lightning Lad had immediately taken Brainy to the medical-bay, whilst Roxy sat in the lounge with Phantom Girl and Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy. Saturn girl was helping Lightning Lad and Shrinking Violet who had just come off of a mission the day beforehand.

"Who is he?" Shrinking Violet asked as they tried to fix the gashes

"Querl Dox, from Colu..." Saturn Girl answered

"Weren't the Coluans just taring up the city a second ago?" Vi asked frowning

"This one was helping the blue haired girl in the lounge... he's been keeping her safe from the others," Saturn girl smiled softly whilst running her fingers through the small Coluan boys' hair.

"Aww how sweet," Vi smiled "why can't there be more guys like him...?" she sighed as she fixed the gash on his arm.

"Cause most guys don't get the chance to work with a princess...he's obviously doing it for the perks," Lightning Lad scowled

"What perks?" Saturn girl frowned sceptically

"The perks he'd get after marrying the Princess..." Lightning Lad narrowed his eyes

"He IS a Coluan after all..." Vi frowned; Saturn girl almost gaped at them both but held her composure

"Well I happen to believe he was heroic and did it for her, not the perks, he's not like the other Coluans, I sense good in him!" she scolded "now get those thoughts out of your head before I remove them...painfully" she narrowed her fuchsia eyes at them shutting them up.

"Do you think we can save him?" Vi asked quietly

"We have to..." Phantom Girl walked through the door responding to the question asked.

"Why?" Lighting Lad asked curiously

"Roxy has never truly cared for anyone in her lifetime except her parents... she cares for him... if he died, she'd just...be well, devastated," Phantom girl sighed

"You mean she likes him?" Vi asked and Phantom Girl nodded

"She thinks it's more than that though... she liked him from the beginning..." she explained smiling at the unconscious Coluan.

"Where is she?" Saturn Girl asked curiously

"Lounge, with Bouncy and Triplicate Girl," Phantom Girl answered simply "Bouncy's showing her how to work the TV," she finished grinning

"She can't stay with us," Lightning Lad frowned

"Why not?" Saturn Girl asked shocked

"Because she's the princess of a PLANET, and he's a Coluan reject, we can't keep them here, what would they do?" he ranted

"SHE'S a very powerful Princess and HE'S an android with the highest intellect in every known galaxy, think about it pea brain, what COULDN'T they do?" Phantom Girl argued

"I have to agree with Phantom Girl...they could be a fierce team," Vi smiled

"I second that," Saturn girl smirked. None of them actually noticed that while they were discussing the importance of where the two new-comers would stay, one of them... was healing himself. The wound on his chest was almost completely sealed; the gashes on his sides were gone as was the one on his leg; he was still unconscious...but he was on the road to recovery... and fast as well.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sire?" a Coluan approached Rylox

"What?" he growled

"...You do know we're all dead right?" he asked simply

"...Yes I do know that," Rylox frowned "that doesn't mean we won't go down without a fight," he growled darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I'm sorry Brainy... you've done so much to protect me..." Roxy mumbled staring through the glass looking at his unconscious form "..._Dilei shimhar"_ (my turn)

**

* * *

**

Well there's one battle scene down...one last one to go, and that's Roxy's...prepare for the ultimate battle experience, the princess with the powers of 10 different Zorainians up against...the entire Coluan Army...ehem...I pity them. -.-'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Battle blast

When Brainy finally awoke he noticed one thing, Roxy sat in the corner with her head lowered

"Roxy?" he asked cautiously, she looked up giving him full view of the blood red eyes, sharp fangs and Zorainian form "oh crud" he gulped,

"_Ani qalu jo, haru genji meitra"_ came a disembodied voice... but her lips weren't moving, it was her mind talking. Then she walked out of the room as her nails grew to a sharp point. (I told you, what would happen)

No amount of coxing would stop her now, a Zorainian trait made very clear, you piss them off; no amount of protection would keep you safe.

Once outside, the Zorainian princess paid no heed to the vast amount of battle ships and walked deathly silent towards the only lake in New Metropolis, as she walked the Coluans noticed something, the water in the lake began to shake and move, churning and moving round in a circular movement, then, it shot up in the form of a large claw, then shot forward ripping on of the battle ships into five separate pieces.

"Should we flee?" Rylox asked

"_Dea niea ikroma bae"_ her mind spoke darkly(too late for that)

"... I blame you," Rylox narrowed his optical sensors on the Commander as the lanterns -that were put out to give the city light after the black out struck- fire disappeared from the boxes and reappeared in a vortex like pattern wrapping around the water, whilst the wind howled around them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where'd the princess go?" Lightning Lad asked Brainy who shrugged

"I honestly don't know, she when into a Zorainian 'kill' mode... help me up," Brainy spoke and Phantom girl helped him stand "thank you," he smiled "now, this is a base right?" he asked as they nodded "it must have something that hooks up to the city's cameras," he spoke and they nodded again "could you show me which way?" he asked dryly

"This way," Saturn girl spoke the showed him the way to the main-room

"...Wow...how...primitive," he sighed then elongated his fingers onto the control panel as images flicked on and off the screen

"What is he doing?" Bouncing boy asked shocked

"I'm looking through the city, now be quiet," Brainy growled as his optics showed streams of data passing across them. Finally the screen stopped flicking and showed a large video of what was happening at the lake

"...What the hell is THAT?!" Lightning lad yelped looking wide eyed at the large water claw with a mix of elements wrapping around it in a double-helix type pattern

"THAT; is weeks of built up rage, hate... anger, aggression...evil..." Brainy explained; mumbling the last bit.

"Doesn't she need help?" Saturn girl asked concerned

"To get in her way would be...ill advised, she'd deem everything a target...I think...even me," Brainy sighed

"Maybe we could watch from a safe distance?" Triplicate girl asked hopefully

"No... this is the only safe place now...a Zorainian has a breaking point which every one of them has...even younglings... once they snap, their powers take hold of their mental state, making them unable to make coherent thoughts, their prime objective...kill." Brainy explained "it's a flaw in their mental make-up," he added

"And with her powers..." Saturn girl started

"It's impossible to stop her," Brainy finished as the claw shot forward ripping three battle ships to pieces as the legionnaires –plus Brainy- visibly winced.

"Querl?" Saturn girl asked as he looked at her "come with us... we want to test something," she smiled softly. He looked at her almost like he was studying her features to see what she was planning.

"...Ok," he finally responded the followed the legionnaires to the lake, after being away from the screen they'd missed quite a lot, many dead Coluans littered the floors and could be seen sparking at the bottom of the lake. What happened next, took them all of guard. The large water claw, reformed itself... into a multicoloured elemental phoenix shape with razor sharp rocks at the ends of each spike on its wings, flames made up the tail, wing made up the rest of the wings and electricity and water make up the body. The large wings flapped on their own accord as it screeched, eyes burning like blood rubies. Brainy looked at Roxy to see her head down and her body limp...she'd transferred her mind into the Phoenix. (This is ZEH KILL MODE!)

"_Tain fatei maff zeu lemu chen"_ the phoenix growled at the only two remaining Coluans (you should not have touched him)

"We won't go down easily _Princess_; our race will fight back!" the Commander yelled angrily

"Not a wise idea," Rylox growled at him

"_Waitia nesia?!_" it screeched then flew straight at them cutting them into teeny tiny pieces of scrap metal (Wanna bet) "_athno ije_" it growled (thought so)

"Querl...walk out," Saturn girl spoke quietly... unfortunately, not quiet enough as the rocks lifted up off the ground seconds after, showing the phoenix what was there

"Well done," Brainy rolled his eyes and scowled at her. The phoenix disappeared back into the water as the once limp Zorainian princess looked at them with red malicious eyes. She dropped to the floor then walked to them "whoa-whoa-whoa, Roxy...nobody here wants to hurt you" he spoke quickly

"_Rafrai tain ubou" _her mind scoffed as her hands flared up (like you could)

"Please Roxy... calm down..." Brainy pleaded as he moved his hand signalling the rest of the group to run; which they did...and fast. "It's over Roxy...no need to fight anymore... no reason to run...they're gone... just stop" he pleaded. A few moments after her hands went back to their normal pale blue (Zorainian form) as her eyes turned to their normal lilac as her claws turned normal whilst the sharp fangs became normal.

"...B-Brainy?" she whispered then fell forward as he caught her... she'd fainted.

* * *

A few hours after Roxy woke up in her human mode with her head resting on someone's lap, she looked up to see Brainy smiling down at her

"Thank you," he smiled as she sat up then hugged him

"Brainy?" she asked softly

"Hmm?" he responded then she punched his arm "owie!" he yelped holding his arm "what was tha for?" he asked mocking hurt

"For being an idiot, facing up to those two on your own was a dumb move for someone so smart, you almost died..." she mumbled sadly

"I apologise... I didn't think my death would affect anyone..." he frowned, that little sentence earned him yet another punch in the arm "ouch!"

"You idiot, of course it would affect someone!" she scolded

"..." he was silent for a second then sighed "i'm sorry..." he let a small smile out as she sighed then looked around

"Where are we?" she asked

"Legion headquarters... the Legionnaires are letting us stay with them, but the 'leader's' a little... argumentative about it," Brainy shrugged and she listened closely

"They shouldn't be allowed in without a proper audition!" Lightning Lad argued

"...She just put on one hell of a show and you're askin for an AUDITION?!" Phantom Girl yelled

"What about the Coluan, we never saw anything from him!" Lightning Lad exclaimed

"Fine, Auditions for the two new-comers!" Bouncing Boy spoke up

"Deal!" Lightning Lad agreed as the others groaned in annoyance.

"...Auditions?" Roxy frowned

"What about them?" Brainy asked curiously

"They're making us audition to be in the Legion..." Roxy looked at him

"So?" he asked smirking "we'll both get through it easily," he shrugged and she sat down next to him

"...True dat," she grinned then leaned against him

"Roxy?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"Going through almost dying... made me think about a few things..." he spoke nervously

"...Like what?" she asked looking at him

"It made me realise... I umm... well... I lo-

-Hey guys, you gotta audition," Phantom girl cut in earning a glare from Brainy and one confused look from Roxy

"Okay..." Roxy shrugged then stood up as Brainy silently cursed Phantom Girl for her horrible timing.

"The Coluan first," Lightning Lad spoke up

"I have a name you know," Brainy glared

"And you call him a Coluan once more time and I toast your ass, understand?!" Roxy growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fine... Querl Dox, you first," Lightning Lad corrected himself. Brainy then transformed into battle mode and let all his cannons and missile launchers AND photon cannon be seen

"...You're...like a walking weapon!" Phantom girl and Vi gaped in awe as Brainy nodded his head

"Indeed," he responded then turned back "I also have the highest intellect in the galaxies...so...I could update your outdated software," Brainy looked at the computer in the room in distaste as Lightning Lad frowned

"It's perfectly good software!" he argued

"For a dinosaur," Roxy retorted "11th level intellect," she smirked as Brainy frowned

"...Really?" he asked

"Indeed," she winked as he just stopped himself from sighing. Roxy turned to look at Lightning Lad

"...Do you HONESTLY need another audition from me?" she asked frowning sceptically

"NO, we honestly do no!" Bouncy grinned "that what you did was AWESOME! I mean with the doubt helix and the elements and the KAPOOSH!" he grinned as both Roxy and Brainy looked at him weirdly

"...Okaaayyy..." they frowned.

"We have one condition," Lightning Lad frowned

"What?" they both asked

"You two have separate rooms at different ends of the base," he smirked

"... What the hell!?" they both growled angrily.

* * *

That night Roxy shot up out of a nightmare where she hadn't gotten to Brainy in time and the building had crushed him

"... It's now or never," she gulped then teleported silently to outside Brainy's room then knocked on. A few moments later a tired looking android opened the door

"What's wrong?" he asked yawning

"Bad dream..." she gulped and he smiled and moved to the side inviting her in. He then closed the door and got back into bed lifting the covers up

"C'mon," he smiled as she led down and cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her

"Brainy?" she mumbled as she cuddled up to his chest

"Hmm?" he asked

"What were you gonna say earlier?" she asked tiredly

"...Nothing," he sighed

"Ok," she yawned then closed her eyes and mumbled something that made his processors almost freeze up... "I love you," she mumbled then fell asleep, as he gaped in shock; he then smiled and wrapped his arms tighter and fell asleep holding her as close as he could to himself without crushing her.

**

* * *

**

I updated quicker cause this chapter I REAAALLLY wanted to finish, FINALLY she admits and he was gonna if Phantom Girl hadn't of shown up -.-' but yeah, next chapt will be FULL of fluff as it is...regrettably the last chapter... TT.TT I may make a sequel if I can think of something to write for it ;-)

Song inspired Chapt ;)  
Song that inspired it: Superchick- It's On (fight scene) Jessy McCartney- beautiful soul (fluffy bits)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Both 'new legionnaires' awoke to the sound of knocking

"C'MON, WAKE UP!" Lightning Lad yelled

"Go awaaaay," Roxy groaned hiding her head under the pillow

"...Wait...who's in there?!" Lightning Lad growled

"Who the hell do you think, Ego lad now SCAT!" Roxy growled as he gaped at the door

"Listen _Princess_; we got rules here, no fraternising with fellow legionnaires" Lightning Lad fumed

"So... egotistical AND needs to get laid, dude... GO AWAY!" Roxy yelled throwing a pillow at the door

"Roooxxxyyyy" Brainy groaned opening one eye

"C'mon dude, wakey-wakey time," she sighed then stood up; he opened both optics and grinned at what she was wearing. A pair of black pyjama bottoms that looked kinda furry, and a button up purple shirt, her hair was a mess but that didn't really bother him.

"YOU TWO, OUT HERE NOW!" Lightning Lad yelled. Roxy growled then turned into her Zorainian form then opened the door in blind rage

"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE BEFORE I TOAST YOUR ASS!" she yelled angrily as he yelped and jumped back away from her fury as the door slammed back shut.

"Roxy?" Brainy asked quietly as he stood up

"Hmm?" she responded

"...Last night you said something..." he started as she froze "d-did you mean it?" he asked uncertainly

"W-w-well... I um... don't remember, hey we should get out of this room it's a little stuffy in here isn't it?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Roxy..." he frowned

"Ok-ok... yes," she mumbled almost inaudibly as she turned her back on him, but he caught it and smirked

"For how long?" he asked

"What does it matter, not like you care," she then teleported back to her room as he frowned... '_She thinks I don't care!'_ he thought shocked. He got changed into a new outfit then ran out the room turning battle mode to gain more distance whilst running; ignoring most of the glares along the way.

"Roxy?!" he banged on the door as she sat on her bed depressed

"Go away," she replied

"Roooxxxyyyy," he groaned then tried to force the door open...but it wasn't budging "I do care, please let me in," he sighed knocking on the door again. After a few minutes of knocking the Coluan was loosing hope, he was just about to leave when she opened the door slightly

"What?" she asked quietly

"I know as a Zorainian, you should never fall in love with a Coluan... and as a Coluan I should never fall in love with a Zorainian..." he spoke

"What are you saying?" she asked frowning

"...I broke a Coluan rule... something that's hardwired into our systems when we are created... something that is impossible for a Coluan," he gulped

"What?" she asked

"...I fell in... I fell in love," he mumbled "with you," he looked at her with a look of mixed hope and fear.

"...You love me?" she asked shocked and he nodded turning back into his normal form. She moved closer to him then wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he happily returned.

"How long then?" he asked smirking

"Umm... around about... since you danced with me on my birthday," she smiled as he smiled softly "You?" she asked

"I started to get feelings I could not explain...during the equinox on Nanguala" he smiled

"Wow..." she smiled. All of a sudden, things started to go downhill... with a small groan she collapsed into his arms.

"Roxy?!" he gasped then picked her up and took her straight to the infirmary where Vi was working on something.

"What happened?" Vi asked frowning

"She just fainted... now I can run a diagnosis on my own so, don't get in my way," Brainy glared then placed Roxy on the table

"Hey!" Vi growled "i'm here to help!"

"Well I don't need it!" he growled then ran scans on Roxy "where is Saturn girl?" he asked and Vi hailed the telepath through their comm link ups as Brainy frowned '_maybe I should invent something easier to carry around'_ he thought frowning (flight ring ;-)) then sighed in relief as Saturn girl walked in.

"How can I help?" she asked calmly

"I require your assistance in reaching Roxy's mind, I need to discover what's making her ill," he explained as she nodded then scanned Roxy's mind.

"...It appears the power she used during her attack on the Coluan army...drained her energy..." Saturn girl explained

"...Oh no-no-no-no-no," Brainy mumbled then started giving out orders "Shrinking violet I need every legionnaire you can find and I need them NOW! Saturn Girl, I need you to top up Roxy's mental abilities ASAP," he ordered as they both looked at him strangely "I SAID NOW, draining her energy is KILLING her; without her powers she'll die!" he panicked, the two girls nodded instantly and got to work. Within an hour the Legionnaires needed were there in the main hall as Brainy set up a power grid, unlike a normal every day power grid, this one was actually a grid that attracted each of the legionnaire's abilities, magnified them then allowed the Zorainian Princess to absorb them.

"You sure this won't kill her?" Lightning Lad asked

"It'll kill her if you don't!" Brainy growled then turned it on "everyone, on my mark; fire your powers directly at her" he instructed hoping it would work. "NOW!" he ordered as they all simultaneously fired; Fire, water, electricity, wind, ice, rock, psychic, ghostly, morphing, all of the powers she had, fired straight at her. Brainy watched with a smug grin as the powers stopped just short of her and travelled round in an odd pattern (like the one on jimmy neutron...kinda), the powers turned into lights, which in turn became brighter and bigger as they magnified then shot into the unconscious girl as her eyes shot open, glowing bright lilac. Above her a bright light appeared as everyone just stared shocked...even Brainy hadn't expected this.

"_Who goes by the name of Querl Dox?" _the light spoke as Vi pushed Brainy slightly, making him known to the light "_ah... a Coluan I see,"_ it spoke kindly

"...Who are you?" Lightning Lad asked

"_I am Queen Narrissa...deceased Queen of Nanguala, and Roxanne's mother," _it spoke as the light turned into a figure of a woman dressed in a long beautiful light lilac gown with a light blue cloak over it. On the gown was embroided Zorainian designs in golden cotton.

"Ooh..." Brainy gulped then tried to hide behind a pole

"_Do not fret young one, i'm not here to curse you or harm you in any way..." _she smiled softly

"Then what are you here for your majesty?" Saturn Girl asked as Narrissa smiled at her

"_I am here...to thank this young boy."_ She spoke kindly as Brainy poked his head around the pole, to face her curiously "_You saved my child... even though you are a Coluan... you fought against your own kind to protect and save her... in my books, that's a cause for a thank you..." _she bowed her head slightly

"...You're welcome," Brainy smiled as he walked out into full view...like the pole would protect him anyway.

"_You shall always be welcome on Nanguala... also... you have my blessing," _she winked as he visibly blushed

"T-thanks," he smiled sheepishly

"_Now, I see everything is in order...once I go, Roxanne will awaken... I thank all of you for helping...but seriously kid" _she turned to Lightning Lad "_lay of with the stupid rules concerning the love-birds, like the rooms for a starter, STUPID idea... change em, or I smite you," _she smirked as the others snickered, she laughed lightly then smiled at Brainy "_goodbye Querl Dox... take care of each other...she needs you more than she'll admit...now I really must dash, MR high and Mighty is being a pain in the butt," _she smirked

"...Who?" Vi asked

"..._My dad, seya!"_ she laughed then disappeared as the Legionnaires frowned

"...Was she calm...or...hyper?" one of the triplicates –the white one- asked frowning

"I believe...a bit of both," the purple one smirked

"Heh...Roxy's also a bit of both...like daughter like mother," Brainy smiled to himself as Roxy groaned. He walked closer to her quickly then picked her up bridal style "if anyone needs me, i'll be in Roxy's room...making sure she rests," he nodded his head briefly then carried Roxy out of the room.

"...Those two weird me out," Triplicate Girl frowned

"Eh, you'll get used to Roxy, 'Brainy' on the other hand...I think he's more relaxed around Roxy... but, he'll take time to adjust," Phantom Girl shrugged

"How do you know Roxy?" Saturn girl asked curiously

"I met her during a planetary meeting... Mariza brought her along while my mother brought me... we've known each other since we were five... she never changed her attitude that's for sure," Phantom Girl grinned childishly

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Roxy?" Brainy spoke softly

"Mmm, hey," she mumbled opening her eyes

"Thank god you're ok," he sighed and hugged her as she smiled and hugged back

"Thank you Brainy..." she sighed then pulled away "...how did you know what was happening?" she asked curiously

"It was Coluan knowledge...how the princess survived her 'still birth'... the armies were preparing themselves to make you use your powers to their fullest extent, therefore...taking down Nanguala's last line of defence... so I knew your powers had drained; and we're sitting in a building filled with powered up teens... all I had to do was siphon their powers slightly then allow you to absorb them." He explained as she smiled

"Brainy," she spoke

"Hmm?"

"Be quiet, my wonderful Bodyguard" she grinned then kissed him shutting him up completely.

**

* * *

**

THE END!!

**Ehem...yeah, it's over, they got together –oh joy- and now I shall hide from all the bricks and stones and sticks and other random projectiles –hides- **


End file.
